


Rise of an Elite Kree Warrior

by stars_are_eternal



Series: Stories from Hala [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fist Fights, One Shot, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_are_eternal/pseuds/stars_are_eternal
Summary: Yon-Rogg is known as a cruel and merciless man, though digging deeper into his past, he wasn't always like that. Weak and still discovering his true abilities and fighting skills, he's placed under the wing of Jae-Son, one of the Kree Empire's best Commanders, known for relinquishing in bloodshed and panic no matter which planet he is sent to. This one-shot captures one of Yon's countless training sessions with Jae-Son, in which he doesn't exactly allow the Commander to beat him down physically and verbally as usual.





	Rise of an Elite Kree Warrior

**THUD.**

Getting up was a struggle. He was trying, trying so badly. His arms were weak, legs shaking as he laid on the training matts, forehead resting against them as he kept on heavily breathing.

“Come on, Rogg. Get up!” came the strict voice of his Commander.

Yon-Rogg pulled all of his strength into his arms and pushed himself up, only to be kicked in the stomach.

 

**THUD.**

 

He had fallen again, this time letting out a small groan as he rolled onto his back. There was no way he could endure more of this. The training here was so much different while he was training under Tor-Dass, his Commander before the Emperor himself called for him to be his personal military adviser.

“Up. Now!” his Commander didn’t let up.

The young soldier abruptly sat up, getting on his feet, only for his Commander to swipe his foot under his and knock him down again, on his back.

“I can’t get up if you constantly keep knocking me down before I’m even properly up, Commander!” Yon-Rogg protested, which only earned him a kick in the side, a punishment he should have expected for daring to speak up. The young man let out a small yelp, his Commander sneering as he looked at him from above.

“Life will constantly kick you down, Rogg,” the older man replied dryly, a rather unimpressed look on his face. “If you don’t learn now, you will forever remain a weakling. And nobody, mark my words, nobody will want to have any kind of business with a weakling, with somebody who can’t even step up for himself.”

The words alone had Yon angry, to the point where he was up on his feet within seconds, hand balled into a fist and moving to punch his Commander, which the older man efficiently stopped right before Yon’s fist hit his nose. “I. Am. Not. Weak,” Yon hissed, though clearly frustrated that he didn’t succeed in his attempt.

“Then prove it,” the other hissed.

Yon-Rogg sighed, visibly deflating. “I’m trying! I just don’t know how, Jae-Son...”

“Try harder,” Jae-Son told him. “You know how to do it. And you will do it. You fear you’ll never be good enough. And you won’t,” the older man said, a small, triumphant smirk on his features as he saw how slowly he got under Yon’s skin with that.

Yon-Rogg felt himself fuming, anger rising in him, not just at Jae-Son, but at himself as well, feeling his stone-cold façade melt into a deep frown, breaths deep as he tried not to show just how much his Commanders words affected him.

“Oh, don’t pull that face, soldier. You’re in the military now. Here, there’s no place for emotions,” came Jae’s cold voice.

‘ _You control them, just like you control yourself. All this? It’s to prepare you. I’ll make an elite soldier out of you. People will bow to you, celebrate you… you will be their hero. But for that, you have to work your way up the ranks. You have to give all of you. No distractions._ ’

It was like a mantra Yon-Rogg kept repeating in his head, completely shutting down whatever Jae-Son was talking about. Somehow, he found his inner peace in those words, despite them being ones that his Commander spoke to him on a daily basis. It was something the young warrior could hold onto, something that kept him going and had him motivated in situations like this.

“…us _white ones_ were living in the shadows of the elite Kree for way too long. This is your time. You will prove to everybody that skin colour doesn’t matter. That we, in fact, are the superior ones.“

The classic injustice of racism speech. Yon was already used to it, and in truth, didn’t want to hear any of that then and there. For too long he witnessed injustice done to the white ones, the lesser Kree, as they were called. It was pure racism, the elite Kree thinking themselves better just from being descendants of those who once began the whole Kree civilization. Yon personally hated it, hated how mere skin colour had such an impact on a whole civilization. He wouldn’t allow such emotions to cloud his judgement, like they clouded Jae-Son’s.

Still, the topic was very sensitive for the young soldier, as he faced humiliation and degradation because of his skin colour on a daily basis, having to work hard against everybody’s judgement and for himself as well, so he would have a good life on Hala. Though, how good of a life could it be without his brother?

Jae-Son, naturally, knew exactly what was on Yon-Rogg’s mind, so he decided to push it even further. “Is it the thoughts of your brother that plague you? I knew Yor-Narr. Everyone did. But you just _had_ to fail him and kill him as a result.”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Ah, there it was. He hit the sore spot, and it was just the spot Jae wanted to hit to get a true reaction out from Yon-Rogg.

Yon in return struggled to get his fist out of Jae-Son’s hand, which the Commander almost reluctantly let go in the end. Instantly, upon being released from the firm grip, Yon assumed a fighting stance, both feet planted firmly on the training matts, arms lifted to shield his face. He was ready to fight.

Jae-Son smirked, assuming a fighting stance as well, striking immediately with a  frontal punch.

Yon dodged the blow and parried, striking back immediately.

His Commander was ready for it, dodging as well and rapidly grabbing Yon-Rogg by his arm, twisting it rather painfully behind the younger man’s back.

Yon-Rogg let out a painful yelp, the sparring coming to a halt immediately, and he found himself yet again on the ground mere moments later, pinned down, his mentor’s knee firmly pressing against his face and keeping Yon’s head down.

“Pathetic,” Jae-Son spat, keeping the position. “You’re hot-headed and too forward. You act before you think. Nothing will ever become of you in the future.”

The young soldier gritted his teeth, determined not to let out a sound despite the pain. He hated it, hated how his Commander’s words got under his skin so easily and brought out nothing but distress and anger in him.

“No comeback?” Jae-Son asked before finally releasing his grip, standing up, seemingly allowing Yon-Rogg a small break. The younger man relaxed, propping himself on his hands and knees, about to stand up, and then ----…

 

**SMACK.**

 

Yon-Rogg, once again, found himself on the ground, Jae-Son kicking him in the stomach, which had the young warrior curl up on the matts, panting.

‘ _People will bow to you, celebrate you… you will be their hero. But for that, you have to work your way up the ranks. You have to give all of you. No distractions.’_

Once again, he repeated those words in his mind, shutting out everything else around him. Jae-Son’s taunts, the commotion that could occasionally be heard outside the training room, even his own thoughts.

‘… _you will be their hero.’_

His thoughts went to his mother, the kind and supportive soul who loved him dearly. His sisters, who looked up to him. His father, who despised Yon and thought him unworthy. His late brother, whom Yon adored and looked up to more than anybody else.

‘ _You have to give all of you.’_

One punch after the other are his earliest memories of his training with Jae-Son. The man was cruel, relinquished in the fact that he had the upper hand in almost everything. Ruthless and violent, feared by most galaxies as one of the Empires most efficient Commanders, the perfect candidate to receive the title of High Commander. Insult after insult came with it. He was unworthy, weak.

 

Not anymore. He has had it.

 

With the last atoms of his strength in him, Yon sat up, glancing up at his Commander before swiftly swiping his feet under Jae-Son’s. He had Jae-Son on the ground for once. This was it. This was where he’d prove his worth. He smirked.

Pure adrenaline began to rush through him, urging Yon to keep on going.

The Commander smirked a bit as he glanced up. Perhaps there was still some spark in Yon-Rogg after all.

Both of them got up, not wasting a second before getting into a fighting stance. Yon punched him in the face. Jae-Son blocked with his forearm. He punched back into Yon’s ribcage. Then an elbow punch to Yon’s nose.

Yon stumbled back. Blood was oozing from his nose, pain shooting through him. It remained ignored. The adrenaline made it all easier. This time, he wouldn’t be that easy to defeat.

Jae-Son followed up, aiming a high kick to Yon’s head. The young soldier dodged. Arms moved fast, grabbing his Commander’s foot. Jae-Son frowned.

A short pause. They exchanged looks. Seconds later, Yon twisted the leg. Jae-Son’s back once more connected to the ground.

An instant response – Yon was on the ground moments after. Jae-Son got up, delivering a kick in Yon’s face. More blood. Yon-Rogg could feel how his nose broke. Adrenaline, though, still kept him going. Jae went for another kick. Yon blocked it right before it connected with his face once more.

Another twist, they both rolled. Jae was on the ground. Yon flipped him over him, following in suit. Pinning Jae down, the young warrior had his forearm pressed against Jae’s throat – a move taught by his Commander. A victorious smirk appeared on Yon’s face, though it was short lived.

He was knocked off Jae by a side-punch to the jaw. Jae-Son rolled them around, now being the one to choke Yon with the same move. A gasp left Yon’s lips. He didn’t expect that.

Jae didn’t leave it at that. He delivered a few hard punches to Yon’s face. Yon-Rogg cried out, struggling against the pressure against his throat.

‘ _You have to give all of you.’ ---- ‘You’re a nobody.’ ----- ‘Nothing will ever become of you.'_

Something snapped in him. Opening his eyes, adrenaline rushing through him, it took Yon-Rogg a split second to throw Jae-Son off him.

A small break. It allowed both of them to reset.

‘ _People will bow to you, celebrate you… you will be their hero.’_ It’s almost like a prayer to Yon-Rogg. Motivation. Dedication. Devotion. Purpose. This was what he was training for, to come out on top. And it all started there and then.

Jae-Son was once more the first one to make a move.

 

_‘Prepare. Block. Dodge. Hold it. Find a weakness. Exploit it.’_

 

Yon-Rogg was in a defensive stance, blocking off Jae’s attack. They were seeing eye to eye now. Their faces were close, staring at each other’s eyes intently.

“Weakling,” came his Commander’s whisper. A taunt, nothing more, something to get a reaction from him.

The young warrior held still, Jae’s fists in his hands. Yon was assessing the situation, finding a weak spot he was looking for. A knee kick in Jae’s diaphragm was enough. The other stumbled back. Yon used the situation to deliver another kick, much harder one, now to the head. Jae-Son stumbled even more and was once more on the ground, head dizzy and room spinning.

Yon-Rogg stepped closer, panting heavily. Blood was dropping from his face, wrist and ribs hurting more than anticipated now that the adrenaline was letting off. He spat some of the blood in his mouth on the matts right next to Jae-Son’s head, a deep frown on his face. 

“I am not weak, Commander,” the young warrior said determined. 

Jae-Son didn’t react. He never thought that Yon-Rogg had it in him.

Yon took a deep breath, turning around then and heading to the bench to get his towel. As he moved to leave the training room, he turned to look at his Commander, who was slowly sitting up, one more time. “I’m strong, Commander. And nothing can defeat me. No matter how many times I’ll fall, I will rise up and try again. I will merge victorious and become Hala’s hero. Mark my words.”

The door then slid shut, leaving Jae-Son sitting on the ground by himself, a small smirk playing on his lips. That kid would eventually be an elite Kree warrior, he was sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of, huge thank you to loveamongstars for being my beta reader and correcting so many things in this one-shot! Secondly, another huge thank you to the wonderful soulstcne on tumblr for creating Jae-Son and allowing me to use him in the one shot.
> 
> I don't own any of the canon characters (Yon-Rogg) mentioned in this fic, and credit to him goes to Marvel. Jae-Son is owed my soulstcne, though the rest of the mentioned characters (Yon's parents and siblings, as well as his brother's name and his previous Commander) are a creation of my own! The interpretation of Yon as he is is also my own.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so errors can happen! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
